prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
Orihara Tsumugi
is a character who appears in Happiness Charge Pretty Cure!: Ningyou no Kuni no Ballerina. She is shown to have a major role in the movie. Appearance She has long wavy dark blue hair and navy eyes. During the movie, she is shown wearing a long red and white dancing dress. It has white sleeves. There is a apricot pink ribbon at her waist and a red rose in the middle of her chest. She wears long gloves and socks. Her shoes are red with a white ribbon on the front. She has a pink hat with a big red rose and two green leaves. History In real life, Tsumugi is a girl who is passionate about ballet. However, one day, Black Fang secretly created two invisible anklets, which make Tsumugi's legs unable to move as well as prevent her from dancing. She fell into despair. However, her dolls and toys together created the Doll Kingdom where Tsumugi could dance to make her happy. Somehow, she was transformed into a small doll, which is later found by Megumi. She leads them to the Doll Kingdom. The girls, Seiji together with Ribbon and Glasan, attend a ball there. Soon, the Saiarks appear to attack them. Lovely is lured by her to a room, where the Saiark fight against her. Finally, when the other Cures arrive and Tsumugi is moved by Lovely's words, Black Fang suddenly appears and traps her in a ball made of threads of despair, which takes her despair as energy for him. Princess, Honey and Fortune stay outside, while Lovely tries to come into the ballroom. She eventually gets in and meets a hopeless Tsumugi. However, she encourages Tsumugi, which helps her to get back her spirit, and together they get out of the ball. In the final fight with Black Fang, when the Cures are nearly defeated by him, Tsumugi, along with everyone, uses the Miracle Lights to encourage the Cures. Filled with power, Cure Lovely is able to transform into her upgraded form, Super Happiness Lovely. Along with her teammates, she uses Miracle Love Motion to finish off Black Fang. When he is finally defeated, Lovely and Tsumugi are brought to a different dimension, where Tsumugi tells that her dream is to become a ballerina, and Lovely encourages her. When they have come back to the real world, Tsumugi is shown to participate in a ballet contest, and the Cures all come to cheer her on. Personality Tsumugi is a young girl, who used to smile a lot and has a burning passion for ballet. However, when she is prevented from dancing by Black Fang's power, she falls into despair. Her smiles are replaced with tears and she is always upset. But in the Doll Kingdom, she is shown to be very happy and cheerful. Black Fang lured her and made her think that the Cures are her enemies. Fortunately, in the end, she returned to the good side and cheer the Cures on during the battle with Black Fang. Relationships * Aino Megumi: 'Megumi was the one who found Tsumugi. In the Doll Kingdom, although Tsumugi attempted to defeat Lovely, Lovely still forgave her. She even saved Tsumugi from the cage of despair created by Black Fang. Later, when Tsumugi confessed her dream to Lovely, she encouraged Tsumugi to try her best to achieve her dream. In the end, Megumi, along with the other Cures, the two mascots and Seiji came to see her dancing. * 'Prince Zeke: 'One of Tsumugi's dolls. He is the one who loves and cares for Tsumugi the most. He along with other dolls, created the Doll Kingdom to make Tsumugi happy again. * 'Black Fang: '''He was the one who prevented Tsumugi from dancing by creating two anklets on her feet. He lured her to think that the Pretty Cure are her enemies and granted her the ability to control Saiarks. When Tsumugi was nearly moved by Lovely, he arrived and trapped her in a cage, which took Tsumugi's despair as his power source. Abilities Tsumugi is a normal girl in the real world. But in Doll Kingdom, she is granted the power by Black Fang. She is able to lead others to the Doll Kingdom through a special way. She is also able to control Saiarks. Songs Tsumugi's voice actress, Horie Yui, has participated in several image songs for the characters she voices. Many of them include a duet with '''Nakajima Megumi, who voices Aino Megumi. * If You Look to the Blue Sky Trivia * She and Nico are both antagonists before becoming a friend of the Cures. * Tsumugi is one of the few movie-exclusive characters to come from Earth. * Tsumugi shares her voice actress with Riko, one of the main Cures from [[Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!|''Mahou Tsukai Pretty Cure!]].'' Gallery Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! Category:Happiness Charge Pretty Cure! characters Category:Movie characters Category:Minor characters